Snow White: The Fairest Of Them All
by Ibea Female Pirate Savvy
Summary: A retelling of the classic fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm and the movie Snow White: The Fairest of Them All, done in couplet form,
1. Chapter 1

Snow White: The Fairest of Them All 

By Kitty Walsh

A/N: Ooh, look a new fanfic by Kitty!! I just watched the movie "Snow White: The Fairest of Them All" the other day. I **_had _**been looking for "Snow White: A Tale of Terror" but this one was good to. We likes it sooo much! Mostly how I went about starting it was thinking over and over about what the Mirrors told the Queen: "You are, you are, you are the fairest of them all." And I got this whole idea formed in my head. Now I must warn people who have seen the movie that I have added a few of my own little touches, namely, things that don't happen in the movie but **_might have_**. So don't flame me a'cause ye think I ruined the movie. Ev'eyone else, have fun reading! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time, long has it been said,

That far away there lived a girl whose lips were brilliant red,

As red as blood, and skin like snow,

And long black hair that did glow,

Her queen mother sat at her window sewing,

Looking out at the sky at the soft gentle snowing,

She desperately wished to have a small child,

With a sweet loving face and a manner most mild,

Caught in her thoughts she reached out and did pick,

The last rose of the season but her finger she did prick,

And on the fresh snow that had covered the mud,  

Fell three small drops of the reddest of blood,

She cringed in pain but on gazing out,

She saw that the blood looked much like a mouth,

And she knew, "With red lips on the whitest of flesh,

And ebony hair, my daughter will be blessed,"

And so it was, this imagined girl was finally born,

Life smiled on her, but her mother she was scorned,

Death visited the house of the king and queen,

Taking the mother that the girl had never seen,

He sighed and with a heavy heart the grieving King he chose,

To honour his wife's wishes in spite of all his woes,

"Your mother thought of snow when she wished for you,

So I name you Snow White," he said smiling but weeping too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Vat do you tink, eh? Ve shall zee vat hhheppens lay-terr. Um, yeah, I dunno where that came from. It sorta sounds like what my French teacher talks like...well, ya know, when she's speaking in French... Yyyyyeah... Ways of any...

Fare thee well, safe journeys, and I'll be in Scotland a'fore ye!!

Drink and be merry and bed many-a-fair lad!!! (Fine, 'lass' for the guys here, you power-hungry jerks you...)

Love,

~*Kitty*~     =^.^=  (meow! Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White: The Fairest of Them All 

By Kitty Walsh

A/N: Um, not much to say. Ooh, yeah, I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. ERIC!!! 

ERIC: runs in Huh?! What?! Am I needed?!?!?!

Teehee, yeah, Eric's still my Muse, sweet little thing. Yes, you are needed, luv. 

ERIC: YES!! 

Okay, calm down! ^_^ Innin he cuuute?? Please do the disclaimer for me dearest.

ERIC: Right then. Ahem... serious face Snow White and all related characters Kitty believes to belong to The Brothers Grimm who actually wrote good fairy tales unlike all the cheesy, way-to-happy children's book writers of today. smiles Was that good? Huh? C'mon, tell meh!!

Yes it was fabulous babe. But now, onto the story!! goes off with Eric to watch "Trojan War"

ERIC: Whoa, what? We're watching a movie **_I'm _**starring in?! Oh, please, I, I... I couldn't, I...

Ok we won't.

ERIC: AGH! Wait! I was just kidding!! fades out whining Kitty...!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2:

And so the girl she grew in contented loving care,

With her devoted father for he always was there,

She grew in beauty and kindness, and therefore all the while,

Everyone who knew this child could not help but smile,

Then one day, quite suddenly, her lonely father wed,

A lovely and yet cold woman that poor Snow White did dread,

Not because of the lady's saccharine sultry smile,

But because of her acid temper and her malicious guile,

The King would have never given his heart to another,

For he knew he would always love Snow White's dear mother,

But this witch she blinded him in his eye with a shard,

No bigger than a rice grain and soon his heart was marred,

The new Queen put on a flawless façade,

And in her new house she was a god,

At first the Queen did not despise,

Snow White's smile and loving eyes,

For she knew, though pretty the child might be,

SHE was the fairest, as her Magic Mirrors did see,

And every night she'd ask them thrice,

Who above all could lure and entice,

"Mirror, mirror, tell me true,

Who's the fairest, tell me do,"

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand,

Who's the fairest in the land?"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?"

And each time the Mirrors would reply,

"You are, O Queen," and Mirrors do not lie,

And Their answer would always sate the Queen,

That she was truly the fairest to be seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yay, two chapter done. I'm uploading Chapter 1-5 but, eh...

Fare thee well, safe journeys, and I'll be in Scotland a'fore ye!!

Drink and be merry and bed many-a-fair lad!!! (Fine, 'lass' for the guys here, you power-hungry jerks you...)

Love,

~*Kitty*~     =^.^=  (meow! Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White: The Fairest of Them All 

By Kitty Walsh

A/N: Um, not much to say. Ooh, yeah, I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. ERIC!!! 

ERIC: runs in Huh?! What?! Am I needed?!?!?!

Teehee, yeah, Eric's still my Muse, sweet little thing. Yes, you are needed, luv. 

ERIC: YES!! 

Okay, calm down! ^_^ Innin he cuuute?? Please do the disclaimer for me dearest.

ERIC: Right then. Ahem... serious face Snow White and all related characters Kitty believes to belong to The Brothers Grimm who actually wrote good fairy tales unlike all the cheesy, way-to-happy children's book writers of today. smiles Was that good? Huh? C'mon, tell meh!!

Yes it was fabulous babe. But now, onto the story!! goes off with Eric to watch "Trojan War"

ERIC: Whoa, what? We're watching a movie **_I'm _**starring in?! Oh, please, I, I... I couldn't, I...

Ok we won't.

ERIC: AGH! Wait! I was just kidding!! fades out whining Kitty...!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3:

But again the child she grew,

Till she resembled her mother anew,

The Queen was the Mother, and Snow White, the Maid,

Young and lovely versus the decrepit Crone delayed, 

Trying to ignore the little sweet girl,

The Queen kept busy while more beauty unfurled,

Later in years a Prince came from a close empire,

As the King's guest and spoke of war most dire,

The King he had aged, and the Queen she was bored,

But this young Prince she liked, a most handsome lord,

She tried to speak with and charm him at meals,

But he just took looks and glimpses and steals,

They were not at the Queen but instead at so lovely a sight,

The Prince he was falling in incredible love...with the fair lovely Princess Snow White,

Abashed and flattered by the young Prince's gaze,

Snow White fell with him into Love's blissful haze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Not too much to say...except... Please review!!!!!

Fare thee well, safe journeys, and I'll be in Scotland a'fore ye!!

Drink and be merry and bed many-a-fair lad!!! (Fine, 'lass' for the guys here, you power-hungry jerks you...)

Love,

~*Kitty*~     =^.^=  (meow! Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Snow White: The Fairest of Them All 

By Kitty Walsh

A/N: I bet a few people are gonna be mad at me for updating 4 chapters for one fic and none for ICELY since the Day of Wednes is my update day. Either every one or every other one, it depends on how my week is going.  

ERIC: If it's going bad, don't be mean to her! crying She tried **_so _**hard!!

Eric, you don't need to cry about it. But thank you. 

ERIC: But I **_do _**need to cry about it!! falls to knees Why is the world so cruuuu-eell?!?!?

Ugh, stop crying!! Please! I don't like to see you cry! What can I give you?

ERIC: stops abruptly Hmmm... devious smile

Eric...?? edges away Why are you looking at me like that??

ERIC: How about you give me... opens eyes wide and wiggles eyebrows suggestively a _cook-ie_?

raises eyebrow A cookie? realises what he means Oh no. Oh-ho-ho-ho-hooooooo no! I'm not giving you a **_cookie_**!

ERIC: thinks about it How 'bout a cracker?

No. Nuttin'. 

ERIC: still won't let go of the idea Mutton?

Grrr... storms off

ERIC: WAA-AAGH!! Wait! Kitty! Ki-i-i-i-i-i-itty!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4:

The two they shyly agreed to walk,

In her gardens to listen and talk,

Wondering if she looked pretty and sweet,

Into the Queen's room she stole on hushed feet,

Snow White walked into the revered Mirrors' room,

Deathly dark and chilling and silent as a tomb,

Snow White lit a small candle to brush her long hair,

And she wondered of the Queen, what she each time said there,

"Mirror, mirror, tell me true,

Who's the fairest, tell me do,"

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand,

Who's the fairest in the land?"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?"

She mockingly said it aloud, for how could she comprehend,

That the Mirrors would answer truthfully and begin her very end?

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who's the fairest of them all?"

The reflections spoke back stretching out from the wall,

"You are, you are, you are the fairest of them all, 

For ne'er before have we seen such a face,

So full of charm and of love and of grace,

And thy young form, O Lovely Child,

Would shame the loveliest Nymph of the wild,

Thy lips, Sweet One, are such a perfect crimson red,

Like the blood from a perfect wound that, with perfection, bled,

Thy midnight tresses, Enchanting Sprite, are such a blackest black,

So like the swiftest raven's feathers that from Hades bear him back,

Thy skin, O Our Goddess, is such a heavenly white,

Only tinged a subtle pink from love that came tonight, 

'Tis true that up till now we've said that it was our Queen,

Who truly was in all the world the fairest to be seen,

But here on in and ever more, long after this night,

We will say who is most fair, and that is you: Snow White..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I've uploaded Chapters 1-4. This last one here is my favourite I think. Well, I'll probably update next week or something. Please review!

Fare thee well, safe journeys, and I'll be in Scotland a'fore ye!!

Drink and be merry and bed many-a-fair lad!!! (Fine, 'lass' for the guys here, you power-hungry jerks you...)

Love,

~*Kitty*~     =^.^=  (meow! Please review!)


End file.
